Gypsies
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: A KisaIno Fic; Ino simply swallowed hard, standing from her kneeling position, unintentionally scraping her bottom against the man's legs. She sealed her eyes tightly together, in acknowledgment of what she'd just done. He tensed a little then chuckled. "You may leave now…"
1. I do not own Naruto i wish i did :(

_**Hi there!XHidanXInoX here! Mk so This is going to be a Gypsy Fic, umm that springed off of the movie Hunchback Of Notre Dame. The pairing though, will be KisaIno, For you my lovely **__**1tE5o6, you said you liked KisaIno! And you happened to make my day, when most hope was gone (lol),**__** not HidaIno( T-T ) because its going to be kinda abusive, not Hidan… you'll see! Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy! XHidanXInoX…**_

* * *

Ino swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music, the shakiras on her skirt glistening with the suns radiant rays. She danced her way around, making men turn heads, and woman envious. She smiled at the handsome man playing the violin.

Her smile said it all; her love for him was undeniable. She cherished those moments with him, even just the glances, smiles, anything that could be spent with him. Though, love was not the correct word. Honestly, not even like was the word. She had meet him on her way to the land of water, which had only been a few weeks ago. The young man's father was kind enough to help her tribe cross the river without being caught; they had agreed to stay as a united tribe meanwhile they were there.

The Yamanaka winked at, Choujuro. Her abdomen did flip-flops, as she noticed the young man reaction, stopping the music for a little, and then continuing as soon as he could. The blonde seductress giggled. Letting herself join the rest of the dancing Young ladies.

Sakura glanced at the blushing blonde. "Did you finally talk to him!?" she continued her session, moving at the correct beat to the music, that was in the background.

"No… But I managed to make him glance at me…" The blonde was not one of being shy, like the Innocent looking Hyuga girl, but when it came to terms of a boy, it was different.

A whistle came about, from a certain blonde young man, to the left side of the street, queuing them that the guards where near. This always happened, being gypsies; they were always classified as outcasts, thieves, and traitors.

The whole group that was there was now quickly disappearing, leaving silently, yet quickly off of their working grounds.

Hinata quickly came about, her white dress flailing behind her, revealing a side view of her left leg, making a few unwanted men glance down at her.

The pinkette gypsy looked around in despair, hoping to see the last of her friends, "Ino?" The blonde turned herself, from her belongings, to the pinkette.

"What is it?"

Hinata pulled her hand up against her chest. "W-we mus-must hurry to leave… I'm s-s-sure Ten-Ten, will be fine, Sakura…" the pearled eyed girl looked towards the direction where she last saw her brunette friend.

Ino looked at the both gypsies and smiled. "I'm also sure Ten-Ten will be fine… Now let's go, we need to get the earnings back home."

They began to run to their usual hiding spot, before heading back home, they would hide behind a merchant woman's stand, who would sell clothes; it was the perfect little hiding ground, men were never suspicious of woman buying clothes.

A young boy, at the age of about seven, pulled on Inos' dress making her stop in her steps. He looked down to Inos feet; she was so close to reaching the girls ahead of her, so close to reaching the woman merchant. The boy ahead of her tugged on her dress, making the blonde come back to reality. Ino lowered her face "Mommy?" He then slowly shifted his gaze to her appearance. His eyes became watery at the sight of her features.

"I thought… I thought you were my mommy! I'm sorry miss…" the boys thin voice began to break. "I w-want m-m-my m-momm-mmy…" He began to sob, and tears rolled down his, now rosy, cheeks. The tears brushed down some dirt the boy had on his face, making the sight of him seem even more heartbreaking.

Ino pushed her hair back into her ear, reveling a compassionate smile.

In the background horse hooves could be heard, hitting the ground, as those cocky horses came about_**.**_

_**(LOL I don't like horses, Tell me they don't Look COCKY?! Lol j.k I just don't like them… sorry for the interruption…)**_

Ino stared at the little boy in front of her, she grabbed is little hand and kneeling to come in contact with his, watery, Amber eyes. "Come… here, let us hide, yes..." Her index finger wiped his tears away. "and then I'll help you look for your mommy… yes?"

The boys eyes lightened up, then slowly came to a stop. Ino furrowed her brows, unlucky for her, logic kicked in too late.

The hooves that were hitting the ground previously came to a halt, stopping behind her.

A, sly, chuckle came from behind Ino. "Hmm-Hmm-Hmm, Nice catch, Koji..."

Ino took notice of the voice behind her, her eyes widening, how could she be so stupid? She knew all those tricks the Akatsukis government would use.

The man behind Ino got off his horse. Ino could hear all of the medaled weapons he had on, from the constant jingling, and clinging his movements would do.

Sakura and Hinata stood behind the merchants' stand, in horror, seeing the six foot sapphire man standing behind their petite blonde friend. Hinatas eyes' became watery; shaking her head, knowing what was going to happen to her.

Ino simply swallowed hard, standing from her kneeling position, unintentionally scraping her bottom against the man's legs. She sealed her eyes tightly together, in acknowledgment of what she'd just done.

He tensed a little then chuckled. "You may leave now…"

Inos eyes shot open and she turned to face him, hope in her eyes.

The man cynically laughed, finishing his sentence. "Koji…"

Inos eyes widened even more, if that was possible, at the sight of the guard that was behind her. Her mouth slightly shook in fear and her body tensed. She felt sick, just by seeing him, seeing him grin, and dart his eyes in areas he shouldn't stare. He licked his lips.

Her eyes watering she turned completely, to face him properly.

The man behind her smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

* * *

_**Ok so im going to leave it there... i hope you all liked it! And reviews are welcome! LOL For those of you that are waiting for the story CUT! to be updated, I will get to it! i Promise! Soon! Thank you for the paitence! XHidanXInoX OOOOOhhhh Take Care my lovelies! **_


	2. Still don't own NARUTO

_**Hi There XHidanXInoX Here once more! With Ch.2 of this fic! I really loved the facet that I got immediate responses! So for that matter, I am going to post Ch.2 this quickly! In the first chapter I Forgot the Disclaimer but, now I didn't… So All Rights Reserved To Masashi Kishimoto! Lrighty With lots of love, please enjoy! XHidanXInoX!**_

_Inos eyes widened even more, if that was possible, at the sight of the guard that was behind her. Her mouth slightly shook in fear and her body tensed. She felt sick, just by seeing him, seeing him grin, and dart his eyes in areas he shouldn't stare. He licked his lips._

_Her eyes watering she turned completely, to face him properly. _

_The man behind her smiled, revealing his sharp teeth._

"Well you're a pretty one…" His tongue swayed outside his azure lips. "I Might just have mercy for you." The man's voice sounded like a threat instead of a compliment, making the petite blonde, shiver uncontrollably beneath his gaze.

Hinata turned around to face her pinkette friend. "W-what should w-we do!? Ino is going to be taken captive!" Her pearly eyes watered releasing liquid.

Sakura gulped, "Hinata… I-I don't think we can do much… If we try to get her back… we might, too, get caught…"

Ino stood in front of the man, showing no other emotion besides fear. To be truthful Ino couldn't hide it much, her eyes were watery, her hands, and mouth, were shaking, and she was gasping every time the man would lift his hand while talking; that totally threw her off, she just simply couldn't hide the terrible emotion.

The azure man lifted his hand, making the fair-haired girl flinch. He chuckled, making her situation even more uncomfortable. He proceeded with his intentions. His blue-grey hand came in contact with the softness of her pale skin.

Ino furrowed her brows. Who does this man think he is? Yet she didn't dare do anything, for fear of what his reaction might be.

He bit down on his lower lip, staring directly into the young girls lips.

People, who were walking about, started to encircle them, staring at the General, and the gypsy.

The sapphire man opened his mouth, and then slowly closed it; he tossed his hand from her cheek to her golden angel-locks, admiring the length and shine the hair had.

Ino opened her mouth only to be stopped by something moist. She cringed in disgust.

Sakura's mouth dropped, as she began to shake uncontrollably.

Sakura let out a whisper. "No…"

"Sakura, please tell me she's coming back to us… that, that's all that man is going to do to her, that he's at least going to bring her back once he's finished… PLEASE S-Sakura! Tell me that!" Hinata panicked knowing what was coming for their comrade.

Ino pushed the man away, shooting daggers at him, her eyes were watery, and her emotion was grim. Without thinking Ino lifted her hand extending it clear across his face, leaving a scarlet stain to show the ache.

The people around them gasped, including Sakura and Hinata.

His head was still to his left, his eyes were still closed, but the smile on his face was still showing. "All you did was irritate me…" He laughed a little, and turned to look at her.

She was still in shock, for the stupidity she had just committed. She glanced at the guard with pleading eyes.

"I'm, I'-I'm s-s-s-sorr…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he roughly gripped her face, lifting her from the ground to wear he had to look up. He was hurting her in every way possible; emotionally and physically.

The sapphire man chuckled and brought the girl close to him. He smiled at the suffering girl, he enjoyed this session, the girl being in pain. He was a sadistic bastard, who didn't care about anyone, and enjoyed the pain of others.

He put the girl back on the ground, but still holding her. The young girls' lips were shaking, moving up and down out of fear; which of course, caused delight on him. Her lips continued chattering on their own.

The general wrapped an arm around the girl, forcefully grinding her body against, his armored self. She tried viciously to push herself away from him, but the attempt was futile. He continued to grasp her tighter, until she stopped struggling. Ino arched in pain, releasing low grunts.

The azure male took advantage of the girls 'distraction, and slid his tongue on her lips.

The girl realized what was going on, and began throwing punches at the man back.

She stirred and kicked and punched, meanwhile the people gasping, and a few men laughing at the scene. She opened her lips to scream, but was attacked by the man's tongue again, making her screams come out muffled.

The general released her; his breath was short and rapid. Laughing he mounted his horse, and turned back to see her.

The petite fair-haired girl was on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself as her hair draped, encircling her slim identity.

Ino shivered and looked upward, staring with hatred at the guard.

The sapphire man commanded the horse to walk around her, lifting dirt as it did.

_**(Lol Kisame on a horse) **_

"You should be proud…" The general grinned. "Not just any woman gets touched by a general…"

Ino shot another death glare at him. "Hn…" she secretly knew that, not just any woman would do for a general. Wait! What was she thinking! Her thoughts wondered off until he snapped her out of her mind.

The hooves of the horse began to fade. "By the way, the names Hoshigaki Kisame."

The general stopped and turned to look back at the gypsy. He tossed a little brown bag towards her; the bag hit the ground with loud clinging noises, resembling that of as his armor.

The people began to murmur amongst each other. Hinata stepped out to the public to get s better view of her friend, as did Sakura.

He turned his horse back to where he was headed. "Think of it as a thank you… for the pleasure you gave me." He chuckled and continued on his way.

Leaving the blonde gypsy in the middle of the crowd, ashamed.

As soon as it was safe to reach their friend, both Hinata and Sakura, ran quickly to her.

"Come on, let us go!" Sakura helped the fair-haired girl to stand, nodding at Hinata to lead the way.

_**Well there's that… I didn't expect feedback so quickly, sooo in return to all you humble reviewers! I decided I would post this tonight… I LOVE the reviews! And it gets me totally motivated to write more when I receive them! Well I hope, you have all enjoyed this chapter! Love And Hugs! XHidanXInoX! Take care!**_


	3. I wish i did own Naruto :(

_**Hi there! XHidanXInoX here! How are all my lovelies? Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! CUT! Is already written, but since my cousin wanted to be the first to read, I'm going to have to postpone the posting… But it WILL soon be posted! But please meanwhile enjoy this other fic! By the way, I am a nurse so if I don't get to my stories, please be patient! Please I beg! Well anywho, thank you all for your patience, and enjoy, also this chapter is going to be a little dramatic, I don't want to spoil so read on and please tell me what you think! All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto… XHidanXInoX**_

_He turned his horse back to where he was headed. "Think of it as a thank you… for the pleasure you gave me." He chuckled and continued on his way._

_Leaving the blonde gypsy in the middle of the crowd, ashamed._

_As soon as it was safe to reach their friend, both Hinata and Sakura, ran quickly to her. _

"_Come on, let us go!" Sakura helped the fair-haired girl to stand, nodding at Hinata to lead the way._

The blonde shivered, "I'm ok… we should hurry back." She pulled herself away from the pinkette, feeling disgusting.

They headed on. Walking slowly, hiding behind the, now, few stands that were on the street. The gypsies kept walking, hiding in different areas; being extra careful to not get spotted. The evening fell upon them; something almost never good, this meant more guards, less places to hide, and more risks.

Ino looked around, it wasn't normal, by that hour of the day; everything should be crowded with guards. Why is everything so calm?

Inos thoughts withered as they reached the town square. "What's going on?" The pearl eyed girl stared at her comrades, in confusion. The yelling, laughter, and cheering, of people caught all of them off guard.

"I'm not sure, maybe a town meeting?" The pinkette motioned to get a better view of the situation.

Sakura covered half of her lower face with her face scarf. Ino did the same. "Whatever's going on, we're going to have to go through."

The place was teeming everywhere you looked. At the center of everything was a tent like throne, where a handsome red-headed man sat, with all his body covered in white silk, his head was held high, and his body language was calm.

The guard who had attacked Ino earlier was also there, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his demonic eyes were scanning through the mass ahead, almost as if looking for someone. Half of his armor was off, his shirt rose from, the tucking of his medaled pants, to the very top of his neck. The black shirt seemed impaled on his skin; the sleeves hugged his muscular arms, making a couple of girls stare at him; the cocky smile splattered on his face of course.

Ino shifted her body through the mass of people, her corpse grinding against a few people. Men and women were shifting their heads, her way, some enjoying the touch and some grunting at her.

Ino stood. "Wait, I recognize that music…" the blonde got close to where the entertainment was, her eyes glistened, and her mouth slightly opened.

There were lanterns covering the whole lane, the voices, and cheers of people were heard all over. Ino stared at all her tribe dancing and playing music, for entertainment, and for the honor, of the kazekages visit. The beautiful, baby faced, man sat there. His arms settled on to the chair. His face emotionless, and yet you could the delight in his sea blue eyes.

The sapphire man smiled, there you are. His eyes locked into the pale girl.

Inos was in admiration, she had not seen the act, which her people were performing, in a long time. Absolutely all of the tribe was performing; her relatives, her comrades, even the lazy **Nara** boy.

The act was amazing, there was fire encircling all the tribe, the women were all dancing at the same beat, it seemed so breath taking, the artificial fires showing up like lightning in the sky. Inos heart hammered hard against her chest, she knew the routine, and she knew her spot in it. She was part of the Four Virgin Seductress'. she was the one to keep the client pleased, and entertained. She always had a little fiery spirit that most men seemed to like; sometimes they liked it a little too much.

The fair- haired girl continued to walk, noticing, her tribe leader noticing her. Inoichi, the tribe leader, and Inos 'father, smiled and nodded towards her. She smiled at her father with eyes glistening. She looked up and saw that all four of her friends had the same idea, Ten-Ten whom was dancing amongst the older women, turned to look at the blonde; she smiled at her, also nodding.

The Hyuga girl set her hand on Inos upper back, "I th-think, we need to perform… I ju-just talked to N-Naruto-Kun, and they hired all of u-us…"

Ino stared at the pearl eyed girl. "Yes!? But how are we all going to enter at the same time?" Ino turned from the musicians to the brunette.

She was excited, and nervous. She wanted this opportunity, but she was also afraid of the guards' reaction, especially if Hoshigaki Kisame was present.

"You, Sakura and I can enter together." The shy girl nodded, "But what about Ten-Ten?"

Sakura reached the two girls, "Come, we need to dress properly, to honor him, and fast! Because our performance starts soon!" the pinkette pushed the blonde, and pearl eyed girl away to change. "What about…" She escorted them away.

XDXDXDXDXD

All of the performance stopped dramatically, making all the crowds hush slowly. Two curtains-like sheets were dropped on the floor by a fellow gypsy man he settled a white sheet between the reds. Slowly the violins became audible.

The Kazekage stayed fixed on the act, he was quite enjoying the mystique performance. He smiled inwardly, putting in thought what the routine was going to be.

A blue puff of smoke lingered, and the music began to play. Behind the red sheets where two young girls, freeing themselves from the curtains. They began swaying their hips in a very seductive wave. The Kazekage held his gaze, not even blinking to not miss the spectacular.

The dark-haired girl danced her way slowly to him, showing, from her face, only her beautiful, pearled colored, eyes. Her dress molding into her, perfectly showing off her curved body. Her dress was purple, showing off only her arms, also, only exposing her right leg, all the way to her thigh.

The girl stepped away roughly, dancing her way back to her original location.

Another puff of smoke was upon them, and the pink-haired girl was already standing close to the Kazekage, his facial expression did not go unnoticed from the pinkette seductress, her mind going wild, it was too easy to seduce men, they always just wanted to see more. Her dress was red, showing off more leg than the last girl, it hung perfectly around her, her torso was covered, but there were no sleeves to her top.

Her dress flailed with all her circling movements, lifting from behind, and slightly exposing extra skin. The rhythm of her was amazing, how exactly the music and she were mixed, was amazing.

She winked at the Kazekage posing for a mere ten seconds the disappearing with a puff of smoke.

The head royalty's eyes widened, now standing there replacing the pinkette, was a fair-haired vixen.

The Generals brow rose. You truly are a beautiful one. He walked closer to the tent-throne, getting a better view of the pale vixen. His heart was throbbing, and his lower half was tightening. Just like the Kazekage.

_**Well I hope you all liked it! I had extreme fun writing this chapter! I will leave it a cliff hanger because, well, I LOVE DRAMA! Lol well I really hope everyone liked it! Reviews are welcome (^_^) Well Mk! I love you all and take care! XHidanXInoX P.s If I have any errors PLEASE! Please point them out! I want to make sure you all understand what's going on and everything! Mk Now bye… XoXo XHidanXInoX**_


	4. Naruto-Kun Masashi Kishimoto

_**Hi there XHidanXInoX here… last Ch. I didn't get too much feedback, but I will still post this chapter… umm did not to many like the scene? Was I not descriptive enough? Or umm am I being rude somehow? Please let me know! Hugs and Begging for forgiveness! XHidanXInoX… All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_The Generals brow rose. You truly are a beautiful one. He walked closer to the tent-throne, getting a better view of the pale vixen. His heart was throbbing, and his lower half was tightening. Just like the Kazekage._

The vixen uncovered herself, fully, freeing herself from the white garment. Making the red-head tighten his grip on the arms of the chair. Her white dress lingered freely in the wind, she spun around, all the shakiras clinging as her body continued moving, and swaying.

The smile on the red-head was barely noticeable but she could tell it was there.

A smile on her was showing, it was a great honor to be in the presence of a Kage, one she could feel that wouldn't try to hurt her, or judge her ways.

The violins stopped in the dead, and all her movements ceased, her pose was being held. The blondes uncovered back was to the Kazekage.

His gaze was locked on her shoulder blades, but then slowly went way below her back. He glanced up to the back of her head. How perfect your hair looks, covering your body.

The Kazekage swallowed hard, with the thought of her body; you could easily see the bump forming under the silk robe.

The violins played once more gently, as she seductively walked towards him, releasing her skirt, she straddled his lap. She felt something poke her thigh, her eyes widening in the process.

The Generals' eyes completely widened, what is she doing!?

The vixen stared deep into the Kazekages eyes' inching closer to his face,

Then a gust of smoke was seen once more.

The Kazekage felt a terrible shaking, and what sounded like a _muted_ _scream_?

Once the smoke was gone, all the gypsy people began to glance at one another.

That was not part of the act, she was to finish off leaving a garment of herself to the man.

The brunette girl ran to the other two dancers, "Where's Ino!?"

The Hyuga gypsy turned to the anxious girls. "Ino, was nervous a while a-ago, maybe she did this o-on purpose?"

_**XDXDXDXDXD**_

She kicked, and punched, trying to push the steel like man off of her.

Her screams were being held back by a firm hand across her features "Met- Me-Mo!"

Roughly she was pinned to a brick wall, and an undesirable feeling was fell deep within her, whoever this person was, they were angry, but at her?

She felt something pointy hit her cranium, she felt the breath of, the most likely, man, she could tell the sick bastard was imagining sinful things.

Kisame closed his eyes as he just realized what he'd done. Without thinking he dug through his pouch, and metrically, found a non- lethal weapon, to stop the scene ahead of him. Honestly he didn't know what had come over him, maybe the thought of sharing the woman he had already proclaimed as his, with another man seemed wrong to him. His body had just reacted.

And now, there he was holding the, petite 16-year old, blonde girl against the wall, pushing on her to not look back to him, smelling the wonderful scent of her hair, beautiful sweet pea.

Ino began to struggle against his will, she was determined to push this man off of her, it didn't matter who he was!

The General chuckled a little, shocking the blonde girl. No, it can't be the guard from a few hours ago, didn't he have enough of me!?

Kisame smiled into the crook of her neck, slowly biting in his trademark into her, she stirred at the horrible feeling, she was never going to give into him. He drifted his hand right above her rib cage, holding a stiff, round body piece.

Inos' eyes aggressively watered, could this bastard be so cruel? A moan escaped her mouth. Not from pleaser, but from the pain he was causing her. Her body scraped hard against the wall, and the massage her breast was receiving, was not pleasurable at all.

Freeing the harassed breast and bruised neck, he flipped her, so she could face him. The moon shined, holding its paleness. He had accidentally dragged her clear across most of the town, now being at the point where there were more trees than buildings.

His gaze locked on to her, the moon was shining all of her well detailed features. The blonde stared back at the guard with questioning hatred in her eyes. His hand reached up to her cheek and slowly caressed her pale softness, she simply shook her head.

"You look even more beautiful under the light of the moon… hmm, hmm, hmm." His chuckle echoed through the blondes ears.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. And again the fighting began, her nails digging into the harassing arm; she pulled and lifted her hand, casing scratches clear across his face.

"You will no longer touch me!" Her escape from him was once more futile.

"Stop fighting back, and I promise you WILL enjoy what I'm about to do with you."

At the sound of that she crashed all of her body against his. Her eyes gushing out tears, uncontrollable sobs escaped her full lips.

"P-p-plea-please… Don't!"

Her saddened eyes reached his demonic white eyes. He witnessed all the woe that came from her beautiful pupil-less eyes. He had raped many women before, what made this one so different?

All the strength around her waist began to loosen, his heart was throbbing hard. How can such a young girl obtain so much power over him? His eyes closed, as he let her depart.

The blond stumbled, letting herself runaway from that monster of man.

Her eyes were releasing liquid, her breath was short and all she managed to think about was to hide, hide away forever and never come out. It was all she was going to do hide and let her shame wear her down until her last days.

_**Yeah, Kisame Kind of did some sinful things in his past, but the blonde gypsy will help him not be so, well Mean… Ok… well I hope everyone liked this Ch. If you guys don't like it, please let me know… so I can go and sulk in the depths of the E.R j.k, to stop writing this fic, maybe its too abusive? Review please?… Take care XHidanXInoX**_


	5. Don't own Naruto

_**XHidanXInoX: Hello it's been a while, well here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all my reviewers! And you my faithful 1tE5o6, chompo0, ShikaIno1 And Mari301! You all make me so eager to continue!For all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_All the strength around her waist began to loosen, his heart was throbbing hard. How can such a young girl obtain so much power over him? His eyes closed, as he let her depart. _

_The blond stumbled, letting herself runaway from that monster of man. _

_Her eyes were releasing liquid, her breath was short and all she managed to think about was to hide, hide away forever and never come out. It was all she was going to do hide and let her shame wear her down until her last days._

Kisame stared at the pale vixen, slowly realizing he had just let her go.

He gritted his teeth and turned around, punching the nearest obstacle he found. His quickly turned and raised his hand, releasing a loud whistle, I can't let this pass! A charcoal horse quickly appeared, huffing, and breaking twigs, and pushing further, coming to the aid of his master.

The General quickly straddled his horse, not skipping a second; he commanded the horse to sprint at top speed. He stood in a mild crouching position, He, again, gritted his teeth, demanding the horse go faster. He was in deep concentration, scanning the areas carefully, yet quickly, not missing the smallest of details, his trained eyes looked at every particular area. I will not let her get away.

The gypsy girls' eyes widened. She could perfectly hear the hooves, beating hard against the dry ground, behind her. She shook her head, this can't be happening to me! PLEASE, GOD HELP ME!

She stumbled once more falling to her knees; she quickly looked back, realizing she was right. The blonde recovered, setting her two feet back on the ground, sprinting for safety.

As the general enclosed to her, he began to smile, as his eyes closed.

Her naked body was shivering under his touch; he was gently caressing his index finger under her cheek, wiping away the salty liquid from her eyes, as he inserted himself into her, making her cry, struggle out in pain, and desperation.

His eyes opened again, licking his azure lips. I need her!

"HYAH! HYAH!" His mouth moved, demanding even more from his steed.

Ino closed her eyes just running into the blank, though she proceeded hoping, she knew all hope was gone though, the fact that this man was not going to let her escape once more. The thought of knowing, what he wanted, was very disturbing for her to think about. Though the blonde proceeded, no matter how much her body demanded a stop.

Fifteen minutes passed and finally she dropped to her knees, heavily panting, for the shortages of oxygen. She sat there her arms outstretched, touching the ground; her nails digging into the dirt, making her knuckles' turn white. Already expecting that monster of man to appear.

She looked up, taking in her surroundings. The place was covered in trees, everywhere you looked at, there were trees, and only the moonlight was cascading shadows, causing the place seem even more terrifying. Ino sat there expecting the man.

Slowly the hooves of the horse became audible.

She turned back, and she was right. There in the darkness stood the silhouette of the monster that was about to ruin her life.

She whimpered, oh-so, very lightly. The General slowly dropped himself to the ground, the metal clinging just like before.

Ino turned to face him scooting as far back as she could, hitting her back against a wide tree.

Ino cocked her head, brow furrowed and narrowing her eyes toward him. The man made no movements, but from his stance, she could see him facing to his right.

Her gaze followed the way he was staring. There at the start of a river, stood a small wooden home, with little to no decorations. Her eyes widened, He's going to take me there! NO!

She whimpered in fear again making his head turn quickly, as if barely realizing she was there, and ran at her. She braced herself for the impact of body against body.

But it never came instead, his strong arms lifted her. He flipped himself to incline on the tree, as his rough hand also flipped her, forcing her back to his chest.

Ino began to struggle, and grunt. He quickly suppressed her mouth with his touch.

She felt a warm air near her ear. "If you are quiet…" His head shifted looking over the tree. "I'll take you where it's safe…" His whisper was barely audible, and commanding, yet there was nothing threatening in it.

Ino swallowed hard and nodded.

In the midst of silence, more horse hooves could be heard, but instead of it sounding as a mere horse, there sounded to be at least ten.

The General began to breathe heavily, his trained ears picked up. He looked from left, to right, and from up, to down. Again, his gaze shifted to his left. He tightened his grip around the girls' waist, and proceeded to stare off to the left. There he noticed the small house. If I could just get her over there, I would be able to do something about this…

Ino froze as the other horses began to become more, and more, intensifying, in sound.

* * *

_**Well another cliffhanger… Heeheehee! I hope this Ch was good! Please review, to know how im doing so far, and to know if you guys liked it! Ok from here on out, it's going to start getting romantic… and maybe I will set up a Love Scene, but maybe… if you guys review! Lol Thank you! Take Care! XHidanXInoX**_


	6. Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

_**Here's a new chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy! OMG I can't believe Inoichi died! I don't read the Manga, But I do update myself on the series every now and then, I was all like how come Choji's dad didn't die!? And Shikaku died too! It's too much for me! Lol, Disclaimer**__**; Naruto characters' belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_Ino froze as the other horses began to become more, and more, intensifying, in sound. _

"Ino, It's me your father, come out if you could hear me."

Inoichi immediately quieted down, noting the sound of hooves.

Her eyes widened, Father!? He was the one on the horses?

She began to struggle against The Generals grip. But he held her closer; he didn't care if her father was the lord of the water. He was not going to give her up.

Kisame reached over the tree, he could barely make-out the man. His hair was long and blonde, though through his build, he could tell he was a warrior, or at least he had had some sort of training. His eyes widened, as his memory kicked in, he was the only Gypsy man, whom he knew, that was a warrior.

His lips meet her lobe, "Yamanaka Inoichi is your father, eh?" he chuckled lowly. "This gives me more of a reason to take you as mine…"

The hot breath of the General made her shiver. His hand gradually lowered, now lifting her skirt, bit-by-bit.

She let out a muffled scream, and struggled against the man once more. He held her skirt above her thighs, enjoying her suffering. Though he knew that if her father had heard her, he was going to reach him, and try and take her from him.

He chuckled and reached at her neck, biting in the same spot where he last did, biting again on the bruised area. Her muscles ached, and she gave up. She was too tired to fight him.

Inoichi hushed the crowed of gypsy men behind him, his eyes turned over ahead of him, There in the distance he could see silhouettes of many horses. He lifted his hand, and waved it off to his men. Though not many of his mass could see his waving hand, the Blonde leader turned and rushed his crowd away.

"We have to go, there are guards here." Inoichi held his source of light low, to not cause attention on them.

Kisame looked over to his left, again. His eyes searched over the tree, spotting the Snake Mans' army approaching them. That is the reason, Captain Inoichi retreated.

The shivering blonde pulled on her skirt, forcing The General to loosen his grip and release the cloth. Her eyes reached up, finally taking in his details. His lips were enchanting, long and thin. His jaw was strong, lining up perfectly. She scanned him higher, and that's when she noticed, he could move the gills on his cheek-bones! Her eyes widened, what creature is this man!? Can I call him a man!?

Adrenaline once again kicked in, and she forced herself to sink her teeth into to his hand, causing red liquid to gush out. His body tensed. He looked down at her, with an appearance of irritation. His inhalation came out tight; she had bit on his finger!

She looked up again; she could see the pain she had caused him. His nose was wrinkled and his hand had tightened a-bit on her mouth.

Holding in his breath, Kisame slowly let his body lower on the tree, forcing the petite blonde to follow unwillingly. Why is Orochimaru here? He looked over to the horses once more.

Ino held her breath, his, possibly manhood, was poking her back, he wasn't very hard, she could tell, but he was colossal. She bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes. What would he feel like, within me? Would it really hurt, like everyone says? She opened her eyes, and fought at the blush threatening to appear.

Kisame pushed his back against the tree again, he settled his skull on the trunk, and established his eyes toward the back. Then his head shot forward, remembering his loose horse.

He pushed her hard against the earth, reaching out to the wandering horse. His free hand outstretched, trying to take hold of the steeds' hooves. His body lay atop of her. Grinding, his independence, unintentionally, against the vixens' bottom.

Her eyes widened. What is he doing?

The Generals hand finally griped at the loosened horse. An expression of victory, written on his features.

A blade was stabbed on the earth ahead of him, missing his arm by an edge.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the delay! But I really hope you guys like the story so far, this chapter was supposed to start being romantic, until my mind pushed on, and made me write a filler… Well please take care! XHidanXInoX P.S if there are any mistakes I'm soooooo sorry, I'll try and be more careful, ok Xoxo XHXIX, R&R?**_


	7. Naruto Masashi-Sensei

_**Here's a new chapter… Please enjoy! XHidanXInoX!**_

* * *

_A blade was stabbed on the earth ahead of him, missing his arm by an edge._

The General stared at the silver weapon that was barely visible in the moonlight, his Demonic gaze lifting to set upon the holder.

He took in the armor, White fur covering up most of the man. Legs entwined between bandages, and a weapon, only the Snake mans Captains obtained.

A wicked smile on the ashen headed man appeared.

"Sir Hoshigaki…"

The blonde girl froze, when the Generals grip, wrapped tighter on her waist; he pushed himself harder against the ground, causing her breath to shorten, by his body language she knew they were in dilemma.

"What do you have there…? Sir…"

The grey head pulled out his sword, lifting soil and causing dirt to splatter at the Azure mans' face.

Kisame closed his eyes when the soil hit his face, then locked his face once more on to the grey head.

"What are you hiding?" He crocked his head, like a child in wonder, as he lifted his blade to touch the Generals neck.

Kisame gritted his teeth, moving his head to evade an, incise. If he sees her…

"I hide nothing… Yakushi Kabuto…"

A scorn was heard from said man, and he shifted his head back to his regular position.

"Then stand up, Hoshigaki…" His voice sounded low, and patient.

The shark man gazed upon the blade still at his neck, holding a strange look on his face.

His eyes searched quickly around for a weapon of some sort, and found nothing but twigs and dried grass. To his left was a thick log, but unfortunately out of reach. And to his right was nothing but a pile of pebbles, not much help could that be.

His stable heart now pounded hard against his chest, so hard, he could hear it, and it rang loudly on his ears. Its pounds so hard, he was sure even the girl beneath him could feel it on her slim back.

Kisame loosened his body, slightly, and laid there for a few minutes. Inos hands began to numb, and worry kicked in. His body was too heavy for her to handle, and his unstable heart was, indeed, being felt by her.

Kabuto began to pull on his blade, cutting, so-very lightly, on Kisames collar. He was done playing the waiting game.

At that moment, the blonde looked up, only to take in the view of droplets of blood drip from her shields neck. Her blue eyes went wide. No! If they kill him, they're sure to kill me! Her eyes watered and released liquid.

Inos' silent cries, echoed lightly throughout Kisames trained ears. I have to protect her, I'm the reason she is here.

Kabutos ears twitched. Her silent cries were also picked up by the bladed mans trained ears. His bad mood slowly began to fade, as he eyed The General.

"Sir… Is that a woman you're trying to protect?"

Kisame gritted his teeth, and gazed at the man.

"But from what harm?" His head threw back as he laughed. "I assure you, I will not hurt her!"

Kabuto closed his eyes as he laughed at the General.

"Are you playing Hero again sir? Have you not learnt?"

His tease echoed through The Generals ears, causing rage, and hatred, reminding him of his previous love.

The Azure man loosened his grip from the girl, and the horse, and shifted to the distracted man. He pulled on the sword, wounding his hand, and snatched the weapon from the ashen man, causing Kabuto to unbalance and welcome the ground.

The gypsy felt the weight atop of her lighten. She immediately reacted and scurried on to her knees, she stared worriedly at the two older men.

"That was a very fowl move… Hoshigaki…"

The General grinned, and held on to the blade even tighter, causing blood to gush down from the handle.

Ino stayed on her knees, hugging her torso, eyes locked on to the dripping blood as it slowly fell on to the earth; causing little splashes with every drop. She scanned the man's cut. He cannot fight like that.

The ashen headed man lifted himself, also taking in Kisames cut. Kabuto walked back to Kisames horse pulled out a blade from behind his one of the horses' rucksack.

"Well then…"

His hand reached out, pointing his blade towards Kisame.

The General situated himself in a battle stance, turning to look at the blonde, a grin on his face.

Ino stared back at The General, liquid filling her eyes once more, as her heart stammered, as her breath harassed her. Her emotions unstable, she was not sure to be relieved of being free from the man, or to worry for his life now.

She scanned the whole place, syncing in her surroundings.

The moon shined high above the two men, cascading a dark-wave of shadows as the wind came passing, it passed very lightly, yet chilling, for the tension between the men.

The Azure man turned back to his opponent. Frowning as the other man smiled at him.

"You will not take me down so easily…" Kisame situated himself in a battle stance.

The ashen headed man let out a low chuckle, also preparing himself in his stance.

The night fell silent, and the only sound in distance was a deep wolf-howl, sounding as sad as anyone could imagine.

Kabuto stood unmoving, as his eyes began to dart at the blonde girl. She's a pretty one.

The cerulean man gripped his sword even tighter, causing more blood to discharge. Why is he eyeing her?

"This'll be amusing…" Kabuto licked his lips. He placed his sword to trail behind him, and rushed to assault The General.

Kisame easily took in the move and dodged the first attack. He pushed the grey head back, forcefully, as he also attacked his opponent. Swords flew around across the wind, demanding to injure opponents.

Blade, against blade, was the only noise to be heard within range. Each man, being worthy of their titles.

After an hour of battling the first blow was landed. Kabuto had discreetly managed to spin himself, and merged his weapon on The Generals hip, causing the man to let out a howl, and drop to his knees.

Ino stood, as the man screamed in agony. Her eyes flicking water, as more blood fell from Kisame.

Kisames eyes shifted back to the girl, breathing rapidly, as his left hand reached his hip, he smiled once more at her and stood. I won't let him hurt her…

Kisame gazed back at the man, shifting his blade onto his left hand, blood still, cascading from his right hand.

Kabuto snickered taking in the view of the man, "I almost feel pity for you."

His blade again was put behind him. He began to sprint towards the blonde girl, ignoring, completely, the Azure man on his knees.

Kabutos smile grew as the blonde girls eyes widened. He lifted the sword over his head, causing the girls lips, and legs to shake. Is this the end…?

A dark shadow passed the girls' eyes and blood splattered across her beautiful features.

Her lips full of blood slightly opened. When did he…?

Ino stared at the fallen corpse, as she dropped to her knees. She shook her head, and crawled over to her savior.

"Sir!?"

She sat up to hold Kisame. Her hands entwined in the softness of blue hair.

"S-Sir… please speak to me!"

She searched around for the injury and settled on the man's collar. She pressed hard on the slit, earning a loud moan from the man and red liquid to pour out.

"Praise the gods he's still alive."

Her hand reached down to caress his cheek. His skin was so cold; she assumed she was feeling his life fading away. She stared at the man, and settled on his gills. Why is this poor man like this?

"Sir… you're going to be alright… Just please…"

Her sentence was cut-off by a strong hand on her skin. Her pale softness delighted him; she looked so young, so pure. And he… well he was another story… his skin was different, and scarred, nothing compared to the girl that was holding him up.

She held beauty, like no other woman he had set his eyes on. Her body was like the forbidden fruit, delicious, yet prohibited. Her eyes... her icy-blue eyes send him signals of ecstasy. But her person, she was a fiery one a woman who never gave up without a fight, a woman, truly unreachable for himself.

He stared at the girl, pain in his eyes. To think I was going to ruin your life...

She held him closer to herself, pushing his face into her breasts. "Please, please don't depart this life…"

Her eyes searched his wounds, as she touched on them very lightly. Her pale hand, covered in red water.

Now, she felt pity for the man. Now all those wishes from a while ago were washed away. Washed away with the blood he now was shedding for her. She no longer cared if he had done what he wanted a few hours ago. Now he was there in agony, resting his face on her covered torso, life fading.

A tear slipped down, she held the man tighter, and gripped his soft locks.

She turned to face the man that had done this to The General, her gaze filled with detestation.

Kabuto starred at the girl, and smiled, he simply reached out to the general, and retrieved his original blade. His mouth reached a laugh as he lifted his hand and let out a whistle.

* * *

_**Ok I am very sorry If this was a loooong ch. but I hope you guys like it… im very sorry for the delay, and I will try and update faster… Disclaimer Naruto characters- Masashi Kishinoto,,, Take care XHXIX**_


	8. Naruto-Masashi

_**Hi there my peeps! How are you all lovelies!? I'm sorry for the delay, I was out of internet, and I was a little sick, but now my internet and I, are together again. (Lame Joke) I hope you all like this chapter though!**_

* * *

_She turned to face the man that had done this to The General, her gaze filled with detestation. _

_Kabuto starred at the girl, and smiled, he simply reached out to the general, and retrieved his original blade. His mouth reached a laugh as he lifted his hand and let out a whistle._

"What was your purpose in hurting him!?" She scanned the coated grey-head.

Kabuto looked back at her, and pointed his weapon at her. "He was in our way…"

"He was in your way?" She stared at the man, hatred dripping from her voice. "He was simply, defending himself!"

Kabuto laughed as horses began to encircle them. A big man in armor dismounted a horse, lifting a few leaves as he dropped. He walked up to Kabuto, and stared at the gypsy girl.

"Lord Orochimaru would enjoy a prize," a wicked smile crossed the man. "Don't you think?"

Kabuto nodded, as his armored hand lifted, and waved it off. The grey-head mounted a horse that was brought to him by another of his men, ignoring the comment told by her.

"Take her to Lord Orochimaru." His horse began to walk in direction he commanded.

Inos stood from her kneeling position, her hand dripping with blood from The Generals wounds.

"What of Hoshigaki?" The orange-headed man asked his captain.

"Take him as well…"

The guard, who was told to take Ino, began to walk towards her, she could see his slow movements, and the guard was tall, it was rather hard not to be surprised by him. He was not taller than her General, but almost reaching his height. Metal jingled from the man, reminding the girl of HER fallen hero. Two other men began for Kisame, and Ino panicked, she beckoned herself to a tree behind her.

Her eyes fell shut, as his steps got closer to her. The guard enclosed his distance, and stretched his hand out to grab her.

A loud growl was heard, as a sword flew up in the air. The guards arm went flying in the air, followed by an agonizing scream. Blood, once more, was splattering onto her features, causing the girl to open her eyes. Ino once more began to weep, she didn't know how much more violence her mind could handle.

The orange-headed guard dropped to his knees, his uninjured hand gripping the pained area. Water cascaded down the man's eyes, Ino saw his reaction and mildly felt sorry for the man.

The gypsy girl came out of her mind, when she was wrapped in a familiar grip, strong arms encircled her waist, and hard breathing rested on her head. Her eyes searched for the owner of the hands, settling in on Kisame, she clung onto the man, as his breath came out heavily; she felt the warmth of his breathing, and instantly relaxed, the man had once more saved her.

Kisame had heard of the moment when Kabuto had told his men to take them. He had lain there patiently, waiting for the guards to come and sweep him away. As soon as the two of Kabutos men touched him, he had let out all his energy in one blow, pushing himself up and decapitating the two guards; they really hadn't been expecting the blow.

When he laid his gaze on the blonde girl, and the man who was reaching for her; he hadn't hesitated in trying the same thing on the man; His energy, however, was low, and the only manageable thing for him to do, at that moment, was slice at the man, he had cut off his arm, really, unintentionally, he was aiming to relinquish him of his life, but cutting his hand, had a fit effect also.

Kisame stared at the three fallen guards, blood from himself, and the three men gushing down like a river under his feet; he was not entitled a General for nothing. It had taken him many years to earn the title, and he was not going to let it go so easily. Not even for Kabutos sake. Quickly Kisame had earned respect from the Yamanaka. Not even her father had so much determination.

She laid her hands on his shoulders, as the remaining guards ambushed them and took Kisame down. She had tried to rip them off of him, but was knocked back, by a swing, of one of the guards.

The Generals breath was rapid, and his eyes were starting to close. The guards had tied his hands down, and held him up for the captain to dismount the steed.

Kabuto had again reached the azure man. His hand set on to Kisames cheek, His attack had even impressed Kabuto, and he could've sworn the man had been dead.

Kisame was in a captive position, on his knees, head being pulled back, by his hair, a shameful position for a man in his category.

Kabuto let out a low chuckle. "You really had me going there, Hoshigaki. You had fooled all of us…" His hand caressed The Generals cheek; he pulled at it then slapped him gently three times, before taking the man by the hair.

"Take them…" He led Kisame to a female looking guard. "You are in-charge of him." Kabuto released The General and turned back to the blonde girl.

"Bring her to me." He mounted a charcoal horse, the horse that belonged to The General.

A guard easily picked up the pale girl and lifted the her to Kabuto. The grey-head sat the girl on his lap, and licked his lips. Her loose body had caused her head to slightly drift to the left, her breathing was slow, but it was still there.  
It had been long since he had been with a woman, and if Lord Orochimaru would deny the girl, he was sure, he was going to lie with her.

The Captain demanded the horse to turn, he settled his eyes on General, and he slyly licked his lips.

Kisame gritted his teeth, he really disliked the man.

Kabuto cupped the girls' face, his hand gently lifting her face towards his. He sloppily planted a kiss on the girl, licking her lips, and biting on them. He drew some blood from the girl, and smeared it around her lips, then licked it all off.

Kisame elbowed the guard in charge of him and ran at Kabuto, but was stopped by two other guards, tackling the man viciously, and pounding a blow to his head, causing The General to slowly close his eyes, and fade away to darkness.

The last thing he heard before passing out, was the low chuckle of Yakushi Kabuto.

* * *

_**Ok so there's that chapter… I hope to get a review on this one; did I do badly on the last one? Well I hope you all liked this chapter, I will update soon…Please take care XoXo XHidanXInoX**_


	9. Don't own Naruto :(

_**Hi there! XHXIX here! Here's the new chapter for this fic, I can't thank you all enough for encouraging me! Thank you to all who added the story to Alert, and reviewed! You guys are my motivation! And thank you Mari301 you are awesome, this chapter will be a little slower… sorry!**_

* * *

_The last thing he heard before passing out, was the low chuckle of Yakushi Kabuto._

The azure man's body was limp, blood flowing loosely from his new injury.

The Captains gaze sat on the blonde girls' neck, now ignoring General Hoshigaki, His pale hand slowly slithered down her curvy body; he was enjoying the feeling of her flaccid body at his mercy, he could do anything to her at this moment, and she would be vulnerable. But then again, what fun would there be in that? His intentions were to make her suffer.

He smiled at his idea and ordered the charcoal horse to turn, now facing opposite from The General.

Two men lifted Kisame from the ground, and began to walk. They settled The General on a reel that was tied down to a dark horse. The female guard recovered her state and mounted her steed. She glanced at Kisame and bit her bottom lip; she turned to her Captain and began to follow, dragging the azure man along.

"Captain Yakushi…" A young white-haired man approached Kabuto, his voice deep, and careful.

Kabuto turned his gaze from the girls' torso, to the face of the young man, strands of loose hair lifting as he did so.

"What will we do with Hoshigaki?"

The Captain smiled, letting out a low chuckle. A sly thought fell upon him. His grey strands flowing freely throughout the air.

The Captain stopped his steed, and turned towards The General, his smile showing nothing but malice.

"Will he die, Sir?"

Kabuto nodded, as he proceeded towards his original path.

"And what of the girl…?" the young man asked, honestly concerned.

Once more the grey-head turned to face the pale gypsy on his lap, her loose body clashed against his, as her head bobbled while the horse walked.

"She will be another of Lord Orochimarus women…"

The Young man's face darkened. He did not like the idea; once Lord Orochimaru tired of a woman, he would either, dispose of them, by selling them, or killing them. The luckier women would stay as slaves, or marry one of his men.

"What if Lord Orochimaru does not like the girl?"

The young man was starting to wear off his patience, with his constant questions. He turned to look at the white-head, and furrowed his brows.

"I will take the girl, Kimimaru…" His teeth were gritted, and his gaze was menacing, just daring the man to ask another of his questions.

The Captain commanded the steed to go ahead, away from Kimimaru, leaving an angry vibe for his men to fear. Usually he was not this impatient, he would regularly speak to his men, and answer really any question, even if they questioned his personal life. But not at the moment, he had exchanged blows with General Hoshigaki, and was too tired to answer, though for the way he treated the man, he felt no guilt.

The blonde girl slowly fluttered her eyes open, taking in the face of a handsome grey-head. An appearance of fright settled on her features, as her memory kicked in, going unnoticed by Kabuto. What's going on? Why am I in the hands of this man? Her eyes suddenly widened, where is Sir Hoshigaki? Is he dead!?

Kabuto made a motion and commanded the horse to face his men, Ino shut her eyes to avoid getting spotted by the mass, she loosened her body as if she was never awake, but ears fully opened, ready to take in any information to help her escape… "We will set up camp for tonight…"

Inos ears twitched at the sound of that, letting out the slightest of smiles. His dark- grey eyes settled on the female guard, and he commanded his horse to set out and reach her.

The woman swallowed hard, she knew she was going to hear from her Captain sooner, or later, she had made the mistake of believing that The General was vulnerable, and for that she knew the penalty. As the steed holding her captain beckoned closer, she straightened up, holding up a stern look on her face; she did respect her Captain, and she also knew him. The best thing for her to do at the moment was stay serious and not let him make her feel less.

The horse reached the female, causing the girl to inhale deeply, worry began its' attack on the girl.

Kabutos arm reached to the girl, his hand gripping on the ledge of the torso armor. He gripped and pulled the girl close to his face, causing her unbalance. His face inched close to her, he could feel the fear penetrating from the girl, laughing he gripped tightly on the females' hair, and threw her off of the horse.

Kimimaru turned his gaze from the scene, his eyes settled on the blonde perfection lying loosely on Kabutos lap. His eyes narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed, was the girl doing what he thought she was?

Ino opened her eyes slightly and scanned the situation she was in. Kabuto was holding the guard, and was distracted. Her left hand slowly squirmed into his fur coat, and held onto the smallest of weapons she could feel.

Kimimaru stared from his location, seeing the blonde take a weapon from his Captain. The girl was smart, he admitted.

Once Ino had the weapon, her hand slowly slithered into her own cloth, hiding the dagger away.

The Captain turned to his men. "Set up for the night."

All the men began to set up, readying themselves for the night.

Kabuto set the gypsy on his spot, smiling and licking the side of her left cheek. Ino held the gasp in threatening to come out, her eyes slightly twitched.

The grey-head let a sly grin come to his features. Fine… He hovered on top of the girl, Ino holding in her breath, not wanting to even move. His fur coat landed loudly next to the girl, the gypsy not even twitching a bit.

Kabuto began to lift the girls' skirt, earning slight goose-bumps on the revealed skin. His hand gently began to stroke her legs, Ino held her breath trying hard to not scream. By his touch, she already knew what he wanted.

His pale hand caressed her skin up and down all the way to her inner thigh. He lifted the skirt higher, and revealed the bandages covering her pelvic area. His smile widened, and his eyes began to search the girls' features. He already knew she was awake, what point was there to hold back anything? She was just laying there letting him touch her, was she really that stupid, and actually believe he was not going to notice her tightened breaths?

Though he was enjoying his time with the gypsy, he really needed to attend to the other female in the group.

* * *

_**I feel sorry for the other girl… (Tayuya) really I do… and I'm not sure if I should add what he's going to do to her in the next Ch. But I hope you all enjoyed this Ch. I am really sorry for the lack of updates, my new job is time consuming… Well there's my lame excuse, and well I hope this wasn't confusing! With lots of love XoXo –XHXIX Review? **_


	10. ( Dont Own Anything ):

_**Hi there! XHXIX here! With a new chapter fir this Fic, I am sorry for the delay! Truly I am, it's just that life is stressing, I have a heavy job… LOL, I came home early though! I hope you all enjoy this chapter Ok; I apologize for any errors… :)**_

* * *

_Though he was enjoying his time with the gypsy, he really needed to attend to the other female in the group._

A groan came from thin blue lips as his demonic eyes slowly fluttered open. His exposed eyes scanned the area. A confused expression set on his features, where am I?

The sound of footsteps on the dirt startled the General, causing his face to shift upwards. A thin man with grey hair came walking casually past the General. Kabuto turned to look at the moving form; Kisame. A smile splattered on his pale features, the pastel light from the moon lit at his facial appearance, highlighting at the shadows contrast, causing his smile to look somewhat creepy. The General reacted and began to squirm from under the ropes. How he truly despised this man; He shifted his weight on his right knee and began to push himself up with his shoulders, determined to face the wicked Captain, he was not going to let this excuse of a man intimidate him.

Kabuto stood there amused, this Hoshigaki Kisame truly was worthy of his title. His smile brew pale teeth, he liked the man's persistence, he was going to make sure to entertain himself with this 'blue creature' before he'd take him to Lord Orochimaru.

The cerulean man turned from his location, on his knees, a small flow of airstream drew by, making Kisame to grimace. His injuries even were disturbed by the faintly wind passing by. He jerked his gaze back to the grey-head, eyes screening detestation, and fury.

Kabutos' tongue swayed around his lips, glossing them in the procedure.

"Is there something you needed? Sir." a chuckle was let out from the grey-head, as he shifted his weight to the right, his hand settled on his hip; merely staring at The General

Kisame stared back at the man, his brows creased, and teeth clenched.

"Where is she!?"

The Captain stared at the General, shifting his weight to his left, "Who may you be speaking of? Sir," He stared at him in delight, he was really enjoying his time with The General of The Water, he was such a persistent 'creature'.

The azure man stared back at Kabuto, his gaze scorching rage, hatred, and disgust. He really loathed The Snake Man's Captain.

"Where. Is. She!?" His voice repeated once more, this time louder.

Kabuto chuckled darkly; a wicked grin crawled its way. His left hand reached at his hair.

"She is back in my tent Sir. I personally made sure she was sound asleep… You know General Hoshigaki; I say you renounce on romance… No woman will ever be yours…" He bent over, and inched close to Kisames face.

"What have you done to her!?" His teeth gritted in rage, and Kabutos tone of voice seemed off to the General, what had he done to her?

"You should have seen, Sir. How she squirmed beneath me…" His eyes scanned the blue man; Kisames features betrayed him, showing alarming shock. Kabuto was pleased, "How she begged for me to stop… You know, you really should choose women who can defend themselves." Kisame stared at him in hatred, recovering from the unexpected. "She was not half bad," His shoulders moved up and down while he said so, "but she could have been better."

His fingers reached the Generals chin, "She was calling out for help, Sir. Hoshigaki… calling out for you to come and help her…" He scanned the man's features again, "And you never came to her aid."

He smiled and retreated to his standing position, leaving a seething Kisame. "You were not there to stop me last time." He turned his back to the blue man. "And you were not there to stop me from breaking the gypsy girl… How pitiful… I thought you were 'The General',"

The thin man proposed Kisame a good-night, and shifted himself back to where he was going.

Now, where is Tayuya? He was sure going to have a peaceful night tonight; it had been long since he had lain with a woman, and the girl had made a mistake… He had to teach her how to use her head. Of course that little white lie of him raping the gypsy was not going to hurt anyone, maybe only Kisame, but it didn't really matter; he was going to die anyways.

Kisame stayed positioned on his knees, his head hanging in disgrace. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Why couldn't he have been there for her? Why had his story replicate again? Was he really incapable of protecting someone?

His thought lingered to the pale gypsy girl. If he had not intended on doing what Kabuto had done to her, she would still be with her people, unbroken, and still innocent. He had failed to protect her and save her…

A scream engulfed the blue mans ears, what? He turned to where the noise was coming from, and his eyes widened. What was that immoral man doing?

Kabuto entered the tent his lovely Tayuya was in, oh how he felt sorry for the small woman.

His eyes scanned around the room for the red-head; now where was she? His eyes set on a petite corps sleeping peacefully on the hard ground. His hand pulled on his chemise, pulled it over his head, and tossed the cloth to the ground.

Tayuya awoke to the horrible feeling of dull pain; her eyes went teary from the unexpected blow. She winced in pain and made for standing up but was stopped when another pain was felt by the girl, this time on her stomach. She rolled over facing the floor, her mouth opened desperately for air, but oxygen refused to pass through.

The taste of blood slowly drifted to her taste buds. Finally air began shifting back into her lungs. Her arm encircled her pained area, as she lifted up to look for her attacker. Whatever scum dared to hurt… Her eyes widened at the sight of her Captain. This isn't good…

She scanned the man, and noted his bare torso, her breath picked up as she stared at him menacingly. Just dare come at me! I won't hold back!

Eyes filled with rage met Kabutos, how this girl was humorous. He motioned to move forward, the girls' eyes never leaving his face.

"You underestimated the enemy… My dear Tayuya… and you know the penalty…" His voice echoed through her ears, and her eyes opened fully in fear.

"Please… I-I I'll never…" His hand gripped her cheeks roughly as he picked her up.

Fear was held in the young soldiers' eyes, "Please! I request… Leave me alone!"

His other hand encircled the girls dressed waist, and his mouth cruelly attacked hers, causing the innocent girls eyes to produce tears. The red-heads hands desperately assaulted the man's chest and face, trying frantically to shove Kabuto off.

He permitted her free and gaped down at her, his gaze heaving with lust. It _had _been long since he had lain in the midst of a female, and the image of the gipsy's lengthy pastel legs, and this girl being susceptible enraged his member, he wasn't going to stop.

"Stay away!" Her luscious bronzed legs began walking backside in horror, the man advancing toward her. "I am extremely remorseful Tayuya… however you are familiar with the consequence of your foolish conduct…"

"Please… No…" She dropped to her knees and held her both hands to her head, tears pouring from her attractive features.

Kabuto cooed a small smile. Grabbing the girl from her hands, he quickly laid himself atop of the girl, as she began to scream, she looked up at him, eyes filled with rage, NO ONE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! She was not going to let him! Her hand found the top of his head, and she roughly gripped his grey hair, stopping the man from his unclean movements. Kabuto angrily reacted, staring the girl with the saddened eyes, an opened hand slammed directly to her left cheek. Making the red-head release him and whimper out of pain. His hand crossed her again. Another whimper was produced by her quivering lips, making the Captain slightly smile; he was the one in control.

Her head was turned to the left as her eyes were glazed in tears, should I just lay here and let him do as he pleases?; she was not going to give in! Just then a loud ripping noise was captured by her ears. Pain radiated from her neck, arms, and sides. When she looked down, she could only see her tattered clothes and bindings.

She screamed, and began to fight him again, her eyes scanned the area, and settled on her armor to the left, there on-top of her fur coat was a dagger, she desperately reached out for it, but was murderously stopped by a heavy fist clashing against her right eye. His wicked hands traveled all her body as she squirmed in disgust, and pain, underneath him.

He laughed maniacally, and he ripped of the rest of the cloth that was covering her. His lips clashed against her unwilling ones, when she failed to respond, his hand roughly gripped her left breast. Her mouth opened wide, and he took advantage, she writhed in pain, and disgust once more.

His tongue was foul against hers, and his disgusting hands were gripping her privacy, and there was nothing she could do to cease him.

His left hand writhed it's way under her back, and he lifted her, pushing his tongue further down her throat, almost making her throw up.

Kabuto smiled and retreated his muscle from her warm mouth. His breath was rapid, and so was hers, even though she hated it.

The grey-head grabbed the girls' wrists and lifted them upwards; she was not fighting as much anymore, huh… she wasn't as entertaining as I considered she would have been. He took both her hands and set them on his right one; pulling his pants slightly down, with his free hand, he exposed his hardened member to the glazed eyes.

Tayuyas' eyes widened and again she screamed, "NO, NO, NO! Please! No!" She shook violently underneath him, trying dreadfully to hit him with her legs. He saw her reaction and felt her pitiful attacks on his sides. His left hand caressed her inner thighs. Another scream came out, and again she tried to knee him, he stared menacingly at her, and again she tried to hit him.

His fingers roughly inserted themselves into her flesh, a loud scream was let out from the girl, she stared down at him, her eyes still pleading to stop.

His hand continued to wriggle inside her, making the girl close her eyes tightly, and bite her bottom lip. The red-head reacted to his foul touch, her body responded just how he wanted it to, soon water began rushing down her tightness, a smile was on his face as he pulled his rough fingers. Tears flew down her eyes again, and Kabuto let her hands loose.

He positioned himself at her entrance, his tip barely touching the slit that made her female, sending her an electric ecstasy down her spine; she reacted in a moan, how she hated herself at the moment.

Without further warning he rammed himself fully in, and yet again she screamed, more tears in her eyes this time. His head tossed back in pleasure as his eyes tightly shut. He smiled as he fully exited from the pleasure, then smashed himself back in, causing so far another howl. He was enjoying the expression of pain she was exposing.

Tayuya, ashamed, turned her head from the man she called her captain, and settled her gaze on the dagger that was a mere distance away, she could reach for it now, but what point was there, what she had been protecting was now tattered, and belonged to him.

Her eyes stayed fixated on the dagger, as the man continued doing what he wanted to her, she was no longer going to fight him, what was the point? The General… This is all his fault… Her eyes stayed lifeless as Kabuto pleasured himself.

Low grunts were being let out from the man on-top, he exerted himself again then inserted back in with no warning, and that was her limit.* The last thing the red-head heard before passing out, was the low chuckle of Yakushi Kabuto.

* * *

_**I am probably the worst person in the world for writing something like this, but I just wanted to show how EVIL Kabuto is. I have never been with a man… I'm still a 'V', so if I didn't have much detail, it's because of that. I hope you guys forgive me for having this chapter not much to do with Ino, or Kisame, I just wanted to give Kisame more of a reason to be angry at Kabuto, you know now he thinks, AND KNOWS, that rape is WRONG! That's how Ino helped him realize this, he thought she got rape *didn't happen though. Hope I wasn't being confusing in this chapter, and I do know it was much slower, I am again sorry for the lack of updates, Next chappie will be more exciting! Take care XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_


	11. Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

_**Hey there! XHidanXInoX here! Took me long enough to update, huh? Well, my excuse is that I moved back to the States, and I'm barely setting in… Life has taken a drastic change, and well I need to get back on track! I hope you all enjoy, and I hope to not disappoint! Oy! I am the happiest person right now! I got amazing reviews! Oh my goodness THANK YOU ALL! I hope to keep this story good, and I hope you all enjoy! (Disclaim all rights) XoXo –XHXIX I am sorry for any errors, I'll try and be better.**_

* * *

_Low grunts were being let out from the man on-top, he exerted himself again then inserted back in with no warning, and that was her limit.* The last thing the red-head heard before passing out, was the low chuckle of Yakushi Kabuto*_

Morning fog encircled the forest, causing the effect of the day seem gloomy, the Snake Man's soldiers were spreading all over the place, readying to leave the place.

A tall thin man, covered in silver armor, and a white fur coat, stepped outside of a red-head soldier's exhibition area. A victorious smile plastered on his devilish features. The previous night was such a delightful one. He did not know that such pleasures could refresh a man.

His legs began to trot, in a happy matter, and decided on going forward towards The General. How he loved teasing the man. The blue creature always seemed to get riled up and ready for a duel, or he'd at least try and defend himself, in any way he could, whether it'd be verbally or physically, every single time he talked to him. It was quite exciting, as he smiled to himself, he decided.

His armored feet stopped at the head of the fallen General. The thin man contemplating whether to wake the man up, or not, it was really quite a show when he was awake.

He smiled again, and lifted his left foot slightly to the air; he gently set it over Kisames' face, shaking the man's head vaguely.

"Sir. Hoshigaki, are you awake?"

The Captain let out a low chuckle, as the man failed to respond, apparently his men kept him up during the night. His armored foot once again lifted slightly, and again, he moved the man's head, except this time making the Generals head turn right.

"Sir…?" His lips formed a smile when again the man did not wake.

His heavy foot slammed down with force, on the blue man's face; causing a scream of pain to erupt from said man's, now, bleeding mouth.

Heavy breathing and blood gushed down Kisames blue lips. His eyes menacingly stared at the thin man, muffled curses escaping his bloodied mouth.

"Oh Sir. Hoshigaki, did I perturb your slumber? I am but very, very, sorry. I honestly did not mean to… Am I forgiven, General?

A dark low chuckle greeted the shark-man's ears, causing bitterness to embellish in his deepest core; He was going to kill Captain Yakushi Kabuto, this he swore to himself.

The thin man's heavy foot fell harder on the Generals face. Kisame simply tensed his jaw muscles, trying desperately to hold back the screech threatening at his throat. Kabuto smiled at the man's ego, and scrunched himself lower, staring face-to-face at Kisame. His sinister smile holding nothing, but malice mocking fervor.

"You know…" His sly voice dripped pleasure.

"Captain Yakushi!" A fair haired lad came about, ceasing his running horse, interrupting his Captains games. He hurriedly lifted his left foot, and flipped it around to get off of the steed, dirt lifted as the man heavily dropped from the dark stallion to the ground.

The Captains face grew frustrated, as he turned his head to see the young man. He removed his foot from the Generals face, and straightened up, facing the young man.

A nod of his head, from Kabuto, allowed the man to continue. "Captain, it's the gypsy…"

Kabuto smiled, his head tilted slightly to the left, his hair falling across his eye-glasses. "The gypsy…"

"She has just murdered Sakon, and heavily injured Jugo. Somehow she managed to get a hold of a weapon... Captain, the gypsy escaped."

Kisame slightly lifted his head upon hearing. His swollen lips giving out on a slight smile, he closed his eyes as his vision began to blur; he slightly shook his head, and breathed out heavily. It had been a whole night of living hell for the cerulean man. The Captains men had beat him for what he felt like years, when in reality it was a few hours, but nonetheless his body was weakened. She escaped; his dry lips plastered another smile, before his vision faded to unwilling rest.

Kabuto stared at the man, his eyes narrowed; he could not believe what he was hearing. "The gypsy escaped…?"

A nod was all the vile man received; the grey-head popped his head back straight, and viciously gritted his teeth, he inched close to the white-head, and grabbed the ledge of his torso-armor. "And… INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR HER, YOU COME HERE!?"

Kabutos' hand encircled the man's armor tighter, causing his metal-glove to break his skin.

The Captain shoved the boy aside, and jumped atop of the dark horse. He whipped the horses' rear, and set out as fast as the steed could possibly take him.

Rage was consumed in all of his body, and lust filled his member. Never in his life had he heard, or seen of such a woman; one being foolish enough to commit a murder, and desert her custody. He was sure as hell going to teach that girl how to respect the rules. Not like Tayuya, for this blonde was to be for Lord Orochimaru. But in other ways, torture always was a good substitute for trauma.

"You heard Captain Yakushi! Set out and look for the gypsy!" Kimimarus' deep voice rang through the camp site. All the men jumped at their horses, and began to do as the young soldier commanded.

XDXDXD

Ino grasped the dagger tighter to herself, her both hands shaking coldly. Adrenaline was still running through her veins from what she had done, it was a sinful act that she had just committed.

His light hands began to roam her shaped body… I just did what I needed to… I-I, what have I done? She screamed out-loud and she lunged herself at him, the dagger penetrating his chest. All she saw was grey hair, desperate eyes, and red splatters. She dug out the weapon, and again plunged it deep into his center. Then there was another one, he had come in, and now he was walking towards her, her eyes had widened, he knew what she'd just done! Her heart was racing, and she lunged at him also.

I shouldn't have… I have taken two lives… Her saddened tears encased her pale cheeks, regret and fear was settled on her slow pounding heart, what am I going to do?

The hooves of horses could be heard behind the tree she was braced on. A gasp of fear escaped her dry lips. The gypsy set her head against the trunk, as she prayed to the heavens for help. Her blue eyes set the silver dagger, and she held it tighter to her chest. Low gasps were being released from her nostrils; beads of cold sweat began to pour out from her forehead.

She creased her brows together, out of fear, and braced herself more against the thick tree trunk, her heart fluttering, almost like a humming birds frantic wings.

A low whisper behind the trunk greeted her ears. Panic assembled in her stomach, she held the dagger as close as possible, her knuckles turning white; her grasp and fear were taking advantage of her.

A sly chuckle greeted the left of her side, She closed her eyes out of fear, tears threatening to plunge out. She bit her bottom lip, holding back the fear, and scream that was beginning to form.

Strong hands gripped the soft skin of her cheeks; the person squished on them very gently, and then slowly they began to bring her close to themselves.

Her stumbling steps and closed eyes did nothing to help herself. She was in fear, and in shock.

Another hand encircled on the dagger she was holding to her chest, and it was violently taken away from her. Ino screamed at the feeling of pain when they took her weapon away, her hand became warm, and she knew that it was her blood gushing, numbness was held at the pained area after a few seconds.

"Please…" Her wound was the last of her thoughts.

The man's voice shushed the pale girl three times. "Don't say anything gypsy. You look better quiet."

She slowly opened her eyes, and began to rile up into panic. It was once again Yakushi Kabuto, her captor, and the wicked man who'd hurt her General so much.

"You killed one of my men, and almost managed to do so to the other…" Chuckles fluttered the abandoned forest, though he was laughing, he was rather Impressed.

His words sunk into her brain, dissolving so she could understand. A heavy burden lifted from her chest, as she realized what he'd said. She only killed one? That meant that the other was ok? Injured but alive!?

His metal-gloved hand inched her face closer to his, until he could hear her picked up breaths, she wasn't very feisty, but she was a definite beauty. His pale lips met her shivering unwilling ones.

Again this was happening to her, why!?

A small curve of satisfaction settled on the cocky Captains lips. The gypsy had just stood there, unwilling to kiss him back, but, she also didn't fight him.

The grey-head let her go, and stared at her blank expression, he held her gaze for a moment, and then scanned at her beautiful features; she resembled a queen not an outcast, no she resembled an enchantress, so deceiving, and gorges. She stared at this excuse of a man, hating the fact that he was eyeing her, and lifted her two hands to his chin. She seductively reached for his bifocals, and bit her bottom lip.

Kabuto stood there in confusion, a smile set on his thin lips, but let the girl do as she pleased, he liked where this was heading to.

She touched his armor lightly, and began to drag a lazy finger across the metals of his torso.  
Her left hand encircled the glass-wear, and she tossed them to the side. Her two slender hands cupped his slim face, staining him with her unique blood, and she made to caress his cheekbones, the whole while spreading her red liquid on his features. He smiled, and turned right to kiss the pale girls bloodied hand. Lord Orochimaru had too many women, and he didn't know of this one's existence just yet, so why not lay with her, and then sell her? She was of major value.

Her hands went higher, until she was caressing the softness of his grey lashes; they were soft and long, and now stained in red. It amazed her how men made themselves so susceptible. Her blue eyes stared at him for a few moments, and she decided that now would be a good time. Her beautiful face began to slide closer, Kabuto simply waiting to see what she was about to do. Ino took notice of his vulnerability, and a fierce face was made by her features as she quickly made to insert her two thumbs into his dark-grey eyes.

His arms immediately shot up, and tossed the girl heavily to the ground, causing her skin to break horridly.

"You whore!"

Ino stared at him, and lifted herself; she picked up a rock on the process, and desperately threw it at him, hitting the man right in his temple. She ruined his skin, which caused the Captain even more rage.

"I'm going to kill you!"

His legs began to move towards her, his temple dripping blood, it cascaded down to his chin then slowly dripped to his armor.

Her eyes widened at the sound of that, and she began to sprint, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She was vulnerable. Her worried eyes scanned the place, and they settled on the dark horse that belonged to the Captain, she nodded to herself and ran, she stopped at the horses' side, and lifted her leg, jumping on the beast quickly. Inos' heels poked at the sides of the steed, and the animal ran at top speed, making her hair fly, and the wind scratch at her soft skin. Finally she was to… The General… Her eyes went weary, and her mind began to look for excuses to not go back for him.

She stared ahead and continued going, she was going to be safe if she got back to her people, the General had been cruel to her. He was only getting what he deserved. Tears formed on her soft colored eyes, and she continued on her way. It wasn't much of an option for her to go back, and if she did… Well Yakushi was sure going to kill her.

* * *

_**Well there is that, Ino just ''betrayed Kisame'' and well, I hope you guys all like! I don't have this written out, so I am just coming up with this as I go, though I do have an ending. But that isn't coming out till a few more chapters are written, I am going to plan out the plot a little bit more, because I want to add Gaara, and Madara. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope to not disappoint! I love you all! And R&R? Please? LOL Ok, take care, and XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_


End file.
